1. Field of the Invention
The embodiment relates to a printed circuit board (PCB), and more particularly, to a PCB including a circuit pattern formed of a seed layer of a nitride metal layer and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, as a substrate serving as an interposer between a substrate and an electronic device has rapidly become light and thin, a high density and a fine pattern have been demanded. Various efforts have been made to shorten an existing process as well as improvement of technology.
An additive method is used for forming a circuit pattern of a PCB. The additive method forms the circuit pattern on an insulating layer by a plating method. Recently, a semi-additive method is used for more effective plating. The semi-additive method increases roughness by surface-treating the insulating layer and forms a seed layer as a base layer for electroplating through chemical plating. After forming the seed layer, the circuit pattern is completed by electroplating until the thickness of the circuit pattern reaches a certain level.
A conventional semi-additive method requires a surface roughness treatment process and a thickness of 10000 Å or more in order to form a uniform a seed layer on the entire substrate. If the thickness of the seed layer is thick, the lead time of a flesh etching process for removing the seed layer becomes long and it is difficult to form a fine pitch.